Chibiz are crazy
by Chimichanga
Summary: Sesshomaru hurts Sango when shes in her Chibi form but what happens when he throws her into mystic river and she turns back?
1. Madness

* * *

Chapter: 1 Madness 

* * *

-"Kagome wake up!" Inuyasha screamed into the hut.

-"Hey Mr.Inuyasha! Whatcha doing?" A mysterious young girl asked.

-"Go away runt i'm trying to find someone!"

-"Well I haven't met you but i'll tell you my name,my name is  
Kagome Higurashi and my friends are outside.

-"What the fuck? KAGOME?"

-"Hey Kagome."

-"Who's outside?"

-"Miroku and Sango why?"

-"Don't tell me they're chibis too!"

-"Whats a chibi Mr. Inuyasha." Another girl asked.

-"Ssaannggoo?"

-"Yah how did you know?"

-"I bet you he can't guess my name!" A boy asked.

-"Lemme guess Miroku..."

-"Woah he really is phsycic."

* * *

Meanwhile

-"Today is the day I will get rid of the inu-gumi."Sesshomaru swore.

* * *

-"Hey Mr.Inuyasha where's Sango? Miroku asked curiously. 

-"Um..."

-"I don't know."

-"How could you not know you're phsycic."

* * *

-"I am lost and this pink armor is getting itchy and its big no doubt." Sango wined.

-"Hello who are you?" asked Rin.

-"My name is Sango hello."

-"You want to see my master?"

-"O.k anywhere is better than getting lost."

-"Lord Sesshomaru!"

-"Yes Rin?"

-"I brought a friend her name is Sango."

-"Let me see her."

Sesshomaru saw Sango in her pink armor, but she was in her chibi form.

-"Bring her to me."

-"Come Sango i have something to talk to you about."

-"Yes Sesshomaru."

They walked deep into a forest.

Sango was beaten by Sesshomaru.

-"You little brat you are not going to be Rin's friend is you become her friend  
she will beg for you to join so i should kill you now."

-"But i just met her."

-"Still Rin gets attracted to people easily."

He threw the poor little Sango into a river. He knew it was a smart move  
because chibis like her could not swim he was sure of it.But little  
did he know the river was a mystic river.

-"Woah what happened" The teenaged Sango asked.

Sesshomaru stood there in awe to her beauty it was the taijya from  
his baka hanyou group thats why she was so familiar.

-"S..ess..ho..maru..."

-"What? Nigen onna?"

Sango swallowed hard.

-"Are you going to kill me?"

-"Maybe Maybe not."

* * *

Language guide

Chibi-Kid

Nigen onna-Human woman

Baka-Idiot

(A/n: Dundundun i she gunna die?)

**please review**


	2. Life

Chapter 2: Life

* * *

-"What are you doing Sesshomaru!" Sango demanded an answer.

-"None of your business taijya."

Sango was deeply nervous and scared and Sesshomaru knew it.

-"Are you afraid taijya?"

-"..."

'Shes so beautiful'

Sango then took off running at her full speed not daring to look back. But  
as we know Sesshomaru's demon speed was much faster than hers. He  
caught up to her in three seconds. Sango's heart was pounding harder than ever.

-"You can not escape taijya."

-"What do you want with me?"

-"You know very well what i want"

'Oh kami he's going to kill me'

Sesshomaru pinned Sango down to a tree and stuck out his claws  
they were poison green.

-"Go... ahead kill me."

-"What?"

-"I will not kill you..."

-"Why!"

-"I need a strong female to watch Rin."

-"Why does it sound like it's involving me?"

-"It is..."

-"No way! Not on my life especially not for you!"

-"Either do it or die.."

-"I don't care if I die at least i'll join my brother and the others."

Sesshomaru knew that she was going to say that. He tied her to the tree and ran off.  
He came back minutes later with Kohaku's body.

-"Is this your brother?"

-"Why should i tell you?"

-"ANSWER ME! DAMNIT!"

Sango was scared.

-"...yes..."

-"Hmph good."

Sesshomaru took out his Tensaiga and swooped it over his head. His  
body began to move.

-"...K..Kohaku!"

-"..Sango?"

Sango was cut off by Sesshomaru.

-"Well taijya now do you want to die?"

-"...no.."

-"Well then will you do it?"

-"Fine..What about Kohaku?"

-"He'll come too."

-"Then i guess i will..."

* * *

(A/n: Yay Sango's gunna be Rin's wanne-be mom.) 

**please review**


	3. Attitude

Chapter 3: Attitude

* * *

"Kohaku?" Sango asked glancing at him.

"Yeah Sango?"

"Do you really want to live in the castle?"

"Um...Yah kinda, but as long as i'm with you Sango."

A bright smile appeared on Kohaku's face.

"Alright then, but I **AM** not Sesshomaru's wife ok?"

"Ok sister."

A snort could be heard by a certain demon lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin

"Yes?"

"Whats a wife?"

"Nothing **IMPORTANT**."

"O.k..."

"Why you little!" Sango screamed.

Sessomaru just turned his head.

"Remember your place slave."

Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"Why I oughta.."

"Sister?"

"Yes Kohaku."

"Who is that girl over there?"

"Oh..her she's Rin."

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"When we get to the castle lets play tag ok?"

"O.K!"

The two were going to be just fine. Heh but the other two they weren't getting along.

"Lady Sango?" asked Rin

Sango blushed ten shades of red.

"Yes?"

"Can you play tag also?"

"O.k."

"She can't she needs to work." Sesshomaru stated.

"Please?" begged Rin.

"No!"

"Fine..Sorry lady-."

She was cut off by Sango.

"Rin call me mommy or mom. O.k?"

"REALLY!"

"Yes."

"Then does that mean you're going to marry Sesshomaru-sama?"

"No nothing like that!"

"I'm just saying you can call me mommy."

"O.k mommy."

"And plus who would want to marry Sesshomaru?" She muttered thinking he couldn't hear.

"Sister?"

"...huh?"

"After you do work can you read me and rin a story?"

"Um..Of course."

"Wow look at the castle sister."

"Yeah I know it looks beautiful."

Another snort could be heard by the same demon lord.

"Would you stop it!" Sango protested.

"No, and human woman learn your place."

"I HAVE a name you know It's Sango O.k? Get it through your thick stupid head."

"You'll pay for that one."

He was going to unleash his whip but something came faster

(**SMACK**)

"Not in front of Rin you retarded bastard!"

"That kinda hurt."

"Really!"

"No..."

"Well you can hurt as much as you want when Rin **isn't **here."

"Oh yah and also Sango I'm going to make you do soo much work."

He smirked

"Thats screwed up!"

'Oh my god did I say that in front of Rin?' She thought to herself while  
covering her mouth.

"Sister dont curse, you know that!"

"Sorry Kohaku some people just want to get cursed at."

"It's alright."

"And plus that person is just a cold hearted, and stupid Youkai who can't do  
anything and needs help from a human." Sango mocked.

"TAIJYA i'm going to make you regret your words."

"How?"

"You have to clean all the rooms."

"If I don't?"

"I'll screw you up so bad."

(**SMACK**)

"I said dont curse of swear in front of Rin!"

* * *

(A/n: Dang Sango's a brave woman) 

**please review**


	4. Revenge

Chapter 4: Revenge

* * *

"This is your room wench." Sesshomaru stated coldly.

"It looks like..."

She was cut off

"Yes you are sleeping with Rin."

Sango saw all the nice dolls and flowers.

"You will do your task and report to me."

"I'll do it later, right now im going to go to see Rin."

"No WENCH! You will obey my commands!"

"Oooh did I piss of the Great Lord Fluffy? Aw.. Poor thing."

"Taijya after your tasks I will mess you up so bad."

* * *

"Your it Kohaku!" Rin said.

"Hey you cheated."

"No I didn't you ran into the Jaken."

"It looks more like you set Jaken up there."

"We have to eat dinner pretty soon."

"Yah I know I wonder how my sisters doing."

* * *

Sango finished her tasks and now the only thing to do was report to Sesshomaru. 

"Damn why do I have to go to him?"

She found him at the garden of the castle it had a lot of trees and plants like a greenhouse.

"Why isn't any of the other servants here?"

"Cause I owe you a lot of painful things."

'Oh fuck' Sango thought to herself.

"Ready taijya?"

"My Name is Sango!"

"Fine wench!"

"But first why are you giving me the hard tasks and punishing me?"

"I just like to do that."

"Ready for long hours of pain!"

"Oh kami..."

He pinned her to the tree in the garden and bared his fangs. His  
demon mind demanded that he should slice her into pieces. Sango felt  
a sharp pain in her shoulder.

"Ah!"

"If you can't take on this pain you will not live wench."

During the night Sango's screams could be heard. But it all came to an end  
when Sesshomaru saw Sango's body on the floor. He left the garden leaving  
Sango motionless on the floor.

* * *

-"Sesshomaru-sama where's Sango-Chan?" 

"I don't know."

"Can you look for her?"

"Fine..."

He went into the garden and found Sango still unconcious, but her bleeding had stopped.  
She truly was pretty to him only that his pride was in the way. That was when Sango woke up  
her shoulder felt like it was on fire.

"Damn...you." Sango cursed with a raspy voice.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

"No...I will never give into you."

"Shut your mouth...Sango.."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Do you want to feel the pain again?"

"Maybe."

With that they returned to Rin. But Sango went ahead of Sesshomaru thinking that he might hurt her again.  
Sesshomaru knew hehad different feelings for her he know wanted mate with her but he knew  
that Sango still hated him for the way he hurt her. But then her cursed he would not give in to a  
human, especially a taijya. But her beauty astounded him he wanted her so badly yet they were so far.

'I will have a talk with her tonight' Sesshomaru thought.

* * *

(A/n: Muahaha I'm soo EVIL maiking sessh hurt Sango.) 

**please review**


	5. Truth

Disclaimer By Kevin: I do not own Inuyasha or his character man i wish i do especially fluffy or Sango

Kevin: Hey Mr. Dog man!

Inuyasha: Dog...Man..!

Inuyasha: Come here runt!

Kevin: WAAAAAAH!

Inuyasha: Brat !

Kevin: Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow Ow!

Kevin: Sister help me yah?

Sango: What did you say Kevin?

Inuyasha: Sango your his sister!

* * *

Chapter 5: Truth

"Um..Mr. Inuyasha would you SIT down with us?" Kagome asked.

"WAH!" Inuyasha hollered in pain.

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Why me?"

* * *

"Kohaku." Sango whispered making sure Rin did not wake up. 

"Yes Aneue."

"Do you want to take a quick walk outside in the garden?"

"O.k Sango."

As soon as they left a figure appeared from the shadows.

"I see you are going to take a walk..." said an icy cold voice.

Sango had been so glad since Kohaku had been brought back to life  
but she still knew that he was the one responsible for their fathers death.

"Kohaku?"

"Yes Sango?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

"Um...I-err..."

"Well?"

"O.k I like Rin a lot." Kohaku's faced turned bright red.

Little did they know someone or something was eavesdropping on them.

"What about you aneue?"

"Huh? Who me?"

"Yah you Sango."

"Well its not Sesshomaru for sure.."

"Why not you guys seem to be around each other a lot."

"Well see first of all he hates me, second Kohaku remeber he is still a youkai."

"Oh gomen nasai I forgot its ok."

"What do you say we head back."

"O.k aneue."

* * *

3hrs. later

"Dang i'm so tired." Sango complained.

"Get working taijya!" Sesshomaru growled making Sango get the chills down her spine.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes!"

"Well i have something to say."

"What?"

"NO!"

"Why you irritating wench!"

"I don't know why I bother keeping you around."

"Hm.. I could beat you anytime Fluffy." Sango replied sticking her tongue out.

Irritated to the bitter end Sesshomaru grabbed Sango and threw her to the tree.

"Damn why wont you fear me!"

"Why should I?"

"Because I am the greatest Youkai alive!"

"Why would i care it's not like you like me or anything."

"Thats where your wrong."

"What?"

* * *

(A/n: Heh cliffhanger no flames right?) 

**please review**


End file.
